I Chose You
by MockingjayHallow7
Summary: Set after the end of the mission. The world is saved, many died, but the Flock and Maya, Holden and Ratchet are save, they saved the world. Now, the world has been saved they don't know what to do, but for now Max has a decision to make that really will decided her future. Does she pick her "perfect other half" or does she go with the best friend? One Shot.


**I chose **_**you**_

I walked into the living room of our home which we were given by the CSM, Iggy and Ella were holding hands and sitting together talking, Nudge was sitting with Angel reading some of her fashion magazines, Gazzy and Holden were watching some thing on the telly, and Fang, Dylan and Ratchet were sitting together at the kitchen table. That's where I headed; Dylan noticed I was approaching and smiled at me, Fang and Ratchet looked over to me and before I sat down Ratchet stood up and muttered something about going to talk to Gazzy and Holden.

"Hey," Dylan said as I sat down

"Hi," I replied looking at Dylan and Fang in turn, Fang just nodded his head at me

"What were you talking about?" I asked trying to diffuse to awkwardness that seemed to have formed, thinking it was the best policy Dylan answered

"You," honestly, Fang merely closed his eyes in frustration but didn't say anything. I raised my eyebrows but when neither boy offered an explanation I lowered them again,

"Where's Maya?" I asked Fang pointedly

"Flying," he replied simply, "Why?" I shrugged her shoulders in response

"Hey, Max," Angel called from where she was sitting on the floor beside Nudge

"Yes sweetie?" I responded

"Can I talk to you a minute?" She asked

"Er, sure," I followed Angel out of the kitchen onto the front porch

"What's up?" I asked her

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "about Fang and Dylan," Angel explained

"Oh," I replied "erm, I've been trying..."

"Well, if you want I can help you." Angel offered

_Oh great, getting relationship advice from a seven year old. Nice one Max._

Just then Maya dropped down from the sky,

_Brilliant, I thought my day couldn't get any better_

"Hi," Maya said breathlessly

"Hi, how was your fly?" Maya looked at me questionably, "What?" I asked Maya and Angel who was both looking at me weirdly "I can be nice!"

Maya and Angel both smirked and tried to hide their smiles,

"Okay, what do you want?" Maya asked me

"Me? I don't want anything!"

"Right, okay then. But I do need to talk to you," Maya said

_Uh-oh_

"What about?" I asked her, she looked at Angel who looked deceptively sweet and innocent "can you wait inside for a minute Ange, I'll talk to you later."

Once Angel was inside I turned to Maya, with my eyebrows raised,

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Fang," Maya relied and my heart felt like a balloon with a puncture in it. I had tried to forget all about Fang and Maya, just like Fang had tried to forget about me and Dylan

"What about Fang?" I asked my voice deceivingly calm

"I know you're trying to sort out your feelings about him, and about Dylan too, but I think you should know that; he really does love you. It doesn't matter what happened between us, because to be honest it's always been you, always." I should have been surprised by what she said, but I wasn't and I knew why; because I would have done exactly the same thing,

"I don't think that's true. Yeah, we've had our history but I really do think Fang liked you for you, and not because you are my clone." I said to her, she smiled at me

"Twin sister?" she suggested

"Twin sister," I agreed and hugged her, it felt weird hugging myself or someone so alike myself, but I didn't mind it.

"What's going on out there?" Gazzy asked as they all started out of the window at Max and Maya... hugging?

"What, what is it?" Iggy asked

"Max and Maya are, hugging!" Ella explained

"They're hugging each other? And not attempting to kill each other?" Iggy asked incredulously

"Uh-huh," said Nudge mesmerized by the scene in front of them

"What's going o- Whoa, what happen?" Dylan asked, Max and Maya now had stopped hugging each other, but they were doing sometime even more strange, they were talking and _laughing. _

The two opened the door and walked in laughed with each other; they stopped when they saw everyone was looking at them.

"What?" asked Maya smiling

"Er, is everything okay?" Angel asked

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?" Max replied

"Em, no reason," Ratchet said

"Max, can I talk to you now?" Angel asked

"I just need time to think." And with that Max went upstairs without saying a word to anyone else.

* * *

It was about dinner time when I came back downstairs, Iggy and Gazzy were chucking bits of pasta at each other,

"Hey!" I shouted coming down the stairs "What's going on? Fang, I thought you were looking after them," he shrugged his shoulders, smirking slightly

"Had time to think?" he asked his eyebrows quirked suggestively, I looked at him but assumed be didn't know what was going on,

"Maybe," I replied, turning my attention to the current food fight that was unfolding "GUYS!" I roared "will you _quit _it!" they laughed and sat down round the table and started to eat the food that Iggy and Ella had made

"You okay?" Dylan asked me as I sat down at the table; I nodded and smiled at him.

After dinner we were all sitting around the television watching some game show where they had to answer random questions, when Angel's voice came into my head

_Did you make a decision?_

I almost jumped out of my seat when heard her, but I managed to stay calm

_**Angel, what are you doing inside my head?**_

_I'm trying to talk to you without the others hearing us! _She explained

_**Whatever,**_

_So..._

_**So, what?**_

_Did you make a decision?_

_**Yes.**_

_Yay, what is it?_

_**I'm not telling you!**_

_What? Why not?_

_**Because, it's **_**none **_**of your business**_

_Max! That's not fair,_

_**Angel...**_

_I'll tell everyone!_

_**No you won't!**_

_Really?_

"Guys," Angel spoke out loud; I gave her a threatening look which, of course, she ignored

"What's up Ange?" Fang asked

"Angel," I threatened, she smiled sweetly at me

"It's time to make your decision Max, it's time!" she told me, I felt my face red as everyone turned to stare at me

"Max, what's she talking about?" Nudge asked "what decision?"

I couldn't speak, I head never been this embarrassed in my life! I was going to kill Angel! I looked over to Maya who was trying _extremely _hard not to laugh; I narrowed my eyes and glared at her.

"We need to talk," I said looking over to Dylan and Fang, Dylan looked mildly surprised but Fang just looked at me smugly as if he knew I was thinking about this all along, and to be honest, he probably did.

We headed outside and I began to talk;

"Dylan, you were designed to be my perfect other half; and you are. You seem to know what I want when I need it, you can be strong, comforting, and you're everything that I need." He smiled at me and I turned to Fang before I could change my mind.

"Fang you're my best friend, you always have been. We've been through so much together; you've always supported me and believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself.

"Dylan, you're perfect; perfect for me, perfect for anyone. But I don't want perfect, I want my best friend," I looked to Fang who was staring back at her making her tingle all over " I chose _you,_" I said to him "Fang."

He strode over to me, tiled my chin up and kissed me. I put my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me, not caring that I knew everyone else had now joined us outside. Eventually we broke apart, our breathing ragged and I looked to Dylan whose face was full of hurt. I walked over to Maya, who was awkwardly looking at the ceiling, grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Dylan,

"Dylan, this is my twin sister Maya, I think you two will get on quite well," I said smiling.

* * *

And that was it. Eventually we all grew up and went our separate ways; Nudge went off to University where she studied Fashion Designing, Gazzy was employed by the FBI as some kind of bomb specialist, Iggy and Ella took a break while Ella finished her education in Arizona and Iggy trained to be a doctor, despite him being blind the doctor's were amazed by his powers of healing and they couldn't deny him the chance to train. Dylan and Maya did get together and that last that was heard of them was that they were assisting in destroying any remaining buildings like the school that still existed, Ratchet and Holden attended the Day and Night School for the Gifted, Total and Akila moved to France but visited everyone occasionally, Angel went to work for the CIA and helped convict the guilty parties by reading their minds.

Jeb and Valencia got married and I was Maid of Honour, a role I seemed to take up a lot these days, they moved into their house in Arizona along with Ella, but anyone was welcome to stay whenever they wanted. The Flock and Fang's gang all met there at Christmas and most birthdays but they sometimes did visit separately, and Fang and I? We found and island somewhere in the middle of the ocean near nowhere in particular, built a house and lived there happily together.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Fang said sitting with his back against a tree, I was sitting with my legs across him and my head against his chest feeling his every breath.

"No, I don't. But you know what?" I asked looking up at him; he raised his eyebrows "I've wanted it for a long time too," I tiled her chin up and kissed him "I love you, Fang."

"I love you, Max."

"Blugh! Could you please save it for later? That's not the kind of scene I came here to see," A voice came from round the tree, Fang and I both looked at each other and laughed

"Hey Gazzy," I called getting up, Fang followed my lead and we walked hand in hand along the beach till we met their Flock who's hair was wind swept as if they'd just fell from the sky.

"Could you have possibly picked a more far-away-from-any-other-island-or-place island?" Izzy asked

"Nope, probably not," Fang replied grinning

"I think it's beautiful, very..." Nudge started

"Oh, please don't start with all that fancy fashion talk," Total said looking up at her, he turned to Fang and I "she didn't stop talking about it all the way here!"

"At least I talk about something more than how amazing French food is," Nudge said rolling her eyes

"Er, guys?" Angel said looking slightly concerned

"Yeah, Angel?" I asked

"We have company, and it's not human or animal,"

"Great, when life seems to actually go right for once... Okay, gang Up and Away." I called, spreading out my 14-foot wings; the Flock flew into the air and prepared themselves for an attack. With one last look at Fang, I knew that we probably wouldn't be back to this island for a long time, but where ever we went, we went together.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this story, I recently started reading the books and loved them! I can't wait for Nevermore to come out (not long now) and if you didn't know, there are the first 16 Chapter's of Nevermore at /page/homepage-1 they are really good and I can't wait for the book to come out. Let me know what you think about this story and if you have any suggestions for any more stories, bye!**


End file.
